Galvanize
by Cetesy
Summary: I bake compulsively. I tell awkward jokes at equally awkward dinner parties & I am always in danger of mooning someone. And now I have to put up with a pack of werewolves that refuse to leave me alone. Good luck to me eh?
1. Breathe

**Disclaimer: I do not own any elements you recognize from the Twilight Series.**

**A/N: This is my first Twilight piece! I hope you all enjoy my little dabble into the series and let me know what you think. Any feedback is fantastic!**

**The story takes place after Eclipse and does not follow Breaking Dawn. It is a year later and Jacob has graduated high school.**

**The story is more humor/romance based so no, it will not be _angsty_. **

* * *

Chapter One. Breathe

:Jacob:

Some days are harder than others. The dreams are less frequent, but every now and then I wake up with the image of her burned into the back of my eyelids. The unfortunate thing about heartache is that when it becomes dull, it's even worse. At least when the pain was sharp I could embrace it, wallow in it. The dullness that's taken it's place hovers like a shadow. Consistently there, irrevocable.

But it _is_ bearable. Sam and the rest of them have been teaching me this; how I can live with it. Somehow, inexplicably, life goes on. And I go on with it.

--

:Addison:

It's incredibly easy to say you will plan a wedding. Unimaginably easy. But when your older sister has spent a good ten years of her life mothering and fathering you, backing out of such a thing is just plain selfish. Tempting, but selfish.

And when you're surrounded by tons of matching red luggage (because, according to Layne, _it must match_) in your future brother in law's home while the matrimonial couple are making out in the kitchen as you and the cat have an awkward stare down, well, there's no backing out now, is there?

I stare at the black cat as it licks its paw and looks back up to me with its large grey eyes as if to say _oh please, you won't last here a second_. Sadistic little cat.

"Darth Vader," I whisper into the dark hall, deciding that a cruel cat deserves a cruel name.

"Did I just here you sporadically calling out the name of a fictional Star Wars characters? You _must_ be tired." Layne leaned against the door leading into the kitchen and smiled at me.

"Did someone say Star Wars? Addison do you like Star Wars? Because I have all the movies! You know what would be fun? A marathon! Yea, we could stay up all night and watch all of the movies." Carver leaned over Layne's shoulder and looked at me eagerly. Ever since the movers had dropped us off at his home in La Push, Carver had been acting like a mother hen on pure crack; scrutinizing everything and clucking out enough words so that Layne and I barely had to talk.

Layne must have seen my eyes widen because she came to my rescue, as any good sister would, "Um, Carver, I think we can give it a rest tonight. Let's let her sleep, okay?"

Carver looked slightly put out at my sister deflating his excitement about Star Wars but shrugged nevertheless. I took it as my signal to go.

Mouthing _thank you_ to Layne, I grabbed the smallest red bag and climbed up to my new room, shaking with silent laughter. I was trying to imagine how Carver would react if he knew that his very own fiancé and little-sister-to-be had watched all six movies out of order and in fast forward (just slow enough so that the captions would quickly skitter across the screen and we would be able to discern the gist of the story).

I opened the door to the room at the end of the hall and felt my heart melt. Above the headboard of the bed, Carver had hung a big banner in red letters reading _Welcome Home!_

Despite all of his incessant clucking, I had to admit, he was going to make a wonderful addition to our tiny family. I silently promised myself that the next time he brought up Star Wars, I would make an effort to look interested. Maybe I would even watch a movie or two. I shuddered at the thought.

As I apprehensively eyed the cream colored walls and plain furniture, I resigned to begin decorating in the morning. Right now, there was an incredibly inviting pillow and I simply could not turn it down.

--

"You are a mess."

Well, that is something I most certainly cannot disagree with. I am an eighteen-year-old, frantic mess covered in green and yellow paint and a hideous pair of outdated overalls. My hair looks like a birds nest, which is only a slight demotion, considering its usual tangled state.

I shrugged and continued rolling green paint over the walls of my room. Layne sighed and grabbed a tiny paint brush and joined in on creating a yellow border along the top of the walls.

"So," she eyed my skeptically, "how do you feel?"

"Well, Dr. Phil, today I'm feeling a bit murderous. A killing spree sounds good right about now – "

"_Addison_."

"I'm good Layne. I'm happy we're here." I flashed her a grin to reassure her the words were genuine and the worried expression on her face was wiped away.

Layne had been feeling guilty about me moving with her into Carver's house, as if this were some kind of punishment. Considering that I was planning to attend Seattle University in the fall, I truly didn't mind coming back to a secluded, beach reservation during the vacations. She wanted me to stay close, even if it was just during the holidays.

"You know," Layne looked at me conspiratorially, "Carver tells me there are a lot of young boys at La Push."

I rolled my eyes, "Are you shitting me?" Leave it to Layne to nag me about men in the midst of her own upcoming wedding.

She continued relentlessly, now donning a mock-dreamy expression, "You could wear a bikini and parade around the beach."

"I wouldn't even look leisurely! It would be an obvious cry for attention because it would probably be raining."

"Even better! You would be cold and helpless as the waves would crash over you and some sappy hunk would run in slow motion and resuscitate you."

"And even though I would look like an unconscious, slimy, pale cretin he'd use a little tongue for the resuscitation."

"Well _duh_, it's the standard mouth-to-mouth-with-a-little-but-of-tongue. Don't you know anything about romance?"

I grinned and flicked a bit of paint at my sister. After returning the favor, she resumed painting the border, "Hey, would you do me a favor?"

"Sure"

"Carver has some tools down in his shop to help reassemble our furniture. If you go get it we could start moving your stuff in after lunch."

"No problem. As long as this isn't a ploy to get me to watch Star Wars with him."

"What is he going to do? Tie you to a chair and tape your eyes open?"

"Layne, he left a toy light saber on my pillow this morning," I said, cringing at the memory.

"Good point," she smiled at me as I walked past to dip the roller in paint.

Darth Vader was curled up on top of my dresser, swinging his tail and watching us as if we were his subjects. I _swear_ he was smirking.

"I love Carver, don't get me wrong, but who the hell names their cat Wonder Bread?"

"Hey maybe the cat will have kittens and we can name them Mustard, or Jelly, or Ketchup!"

"Well it's a boy, so I highly doubt that," Layne pouted and I couldn't resist giggling, "We are horribly judgmental people."

"Yes, and we'll have to bring Carver over to the dark side soon," Layne brought her finger tips together maniacally.

"Okay, no more Star Wars references for the rest of the day. I'm tired of convulsing."

"Deal."

--

Dinner parties and I don't get along. You could say we are arch enemies (without the spandex and the external underwear wearing habits).

When I was six, I mooned my immediate and distant relatives (Mom wouldn't let me watch Aladdin).

When I was twelve, the neighbors had me over for dinner and I ended up telling a longwinded, failed joke about a hardcore S&M obsessed teddy bear (and, of course, it had all started with a knock-knock joke to which I had forgotten the freaking punch-line).

When I was fourteen I somehow ended up explaining what each of the 'bases' entailed to my boyfriend's parents (needless to say, that relationship went down the crapper).

Miraculously, I have survived for four years without letting my word vomit get the best of me, and having only moved to La Push recently, I would desperately like to keep it that way.

Sam Uley ruined it for me. As soon as Sam saw me walk into Carver's shop, he extended an invitation to "meet the people of La Push". Sam Uley will promptly be going on my list of people I plan to exact revenge upon (well, at least once I'm past the height of 5'4"… I mean, he's practically a walking tree).

"Are you sure I should come? I mean, it's more of a party for adults."

"You're eighteen, I think you can handle it," Layne piped over her should as we walked towards Sam's house. We barely lived half a mile apart.

"The invitation was for _you_, Addison. They already met Layne during the spring when she stayed for a week."

"If I moon anyone, it'll be your fault," I grumbled, dragging my feet slightly in the dirt path.

When we reached Sam Uley's house, I realized that the party had spilled into the front lawn because the house had become too crowded. Someone gasped and I saw five tall shirtless boys eating at a table which had been moved onto the lawn, an older man in a wheelchair, two girls around my age, Sam, and his wife. I soon realized that the aforementioned gasping had come from me.

Did the bastard want me to meet _all_ of La Push?

Carver and Layne grinned at me, both grabbing each of my arms and shoving me into the midst of the party in order to announce our arrival.

"Addison!" Sam boomed in his thundering voice and bounded over to me, clapping me on the back, "Everyone, this is Addison Lansing."

"_Nice_." One of the nameless, shirtless boys winked at me. I didn't have time to blush because his friends in the seat next to him promptly hit him on the back of his head, "It's nice to meet you Addison," he said, smiling.

Sam's wife approached me and shook my hand, "I'm so glad you could come!" I knew it was Emily because Carver had already warned me about her bear injury (it's a good thing he did because this removed another potentially mortifying moment for my mouth and I).

"Thanks Emily," I muttered, trying to smile. I have this problem with smiling in awkward situations where all I can accomplish is a grimace. It's probably a miracle that I have friends.

Sam was on my other side, ready to introduce everyone. He pointed to the man in the wheelchair first, "This is Billy. He only looks old, but he's actually ancient." Billy rolled his eyes, "Hello Addison." I couldn't help but smile (Sam's still on my list though; making funnies does not exempt you from my wrath).

"This is Seth, Paul, Quil, and Embry. I wouldn't suggest being alone with them unless you want an everlasting migraine. That's Kim and Jared. Always knock before you enter a room where they are. And that's Leah."

I waved and smiled to each of them, feeling slightly like a cheesy Pageant-girl. Little quips of 'hello' and 'nice to meet you' rang through the group.

I tried to follow Layne and Carver inside where they were headed to help Emily. "You stay and mingle," Layne whispered to me.

"I don't _mingle_. Do I look like a _mingler_?" Defeated, I sat down between Leah and Quil who had just made room for me. Across the table sat Embry (the winker) and Paul (the hitter).

"You're from Seattle?" Leah raised her eyebrows.

"Yea. The big city." Short answers were good. Short answers were safe.

"Good luck here then," she chuckled and grimaced. With our attempts at smiling we could be the motley pair.

"So, when are Layne and Carver tying the, you know, noose?"

"Embry, it's 'tying the knot', you dumbass," Paul rolled his eyes and scoffed.

Again, I found myself laughing. I relaxed, "They're getting married in July."

Somewhere between Embry's random questions and Quil jokes, I realized that I was enjoying myself. Not to mention, my pants were still snuggly on my waist and not around my ankles.

"Hey guys, I bought more drinks!"

"Finally Jake!" Paul grumbled.

"Way to move like a sloth!" Quil jeered.

"Shut it or you're not getting more soda!" I whipped around to put a face to the voice and saw a tall, expectedly shirtless, boy gracefully walking towards the yard with cartons of soda. He suddenly froze, dead in his tracks, his smile wiped away and a shocked expression invading his face. I turned around again to see what had surprised him behind me and realized that everyone had become silent. Their eyes slowly moved from him and landed on me in a unanimously bemused expression.

:Jacob:

I had stopped breathing.

I realized this immediately, but somehow I couldn't will myself into inhaling.

It was as if all of my senses had honed in on this one person. This _girl_. Some stranger who had no right to have this effect on me. Suddenly she was the only thing I could see. I immediately realized that even if I closed my eyes, even if I looked away, she would _always_ be the only thing I could see.

After a moment that stretched over an eternity, I could breathe again.

The air tasted like ecstasy. For the first time, my heart beat as a whole.

* * *

**Each reviewer gets a hug from our favorite pervy werewolf, Embry! Feedback and criticism are welcome. Thank you!  
**

**Cetesy**


	2. Foolish

**Disclaimer: Don't own the elements from Twilight which you recognize.**

**A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews! And I really hope you continue reading and give the story a chance :D**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter Two. Foolish

:Addison:

"That was weird."

"It wasn't that bad," Carver looked at me sheepishly.

"That was weird and uncomfortable."

"Okay, maybe a little," Layne conceded.

"That was the most confusing dinner of my life!"

"Addison, you're overreacting," Layne reproached.

At first I was about to remind her that it was practically my job to overreact, but I let it pass, "What? Never have I seen a group of people fall into an awkward silence unanimously for no reason!"

"I'm sure they had a good reason," I could tell that Carver was already getting bored with the topic.

I persisted. "It's not as if it was something I said; I wasn't even talking!"

Layne nodded her head in agreement, realizing that the rant was not going to cease.

"And out of nowhere that boy – man – man-boy just stalked off as if I had done something utterly insulting." My cheeks flushed at the memory of him turning his back and walking away and into the woods without a word. I was not embarrassed; my confusion which was quickly turning into frustration trumped any embarrassment I could have felt. After all, I hadn't even done anything.

And to top it off, everyone went back to dinner as if nothing had happened.

"Is he going to be okay?" I had asked Leah.

She returned my question by rolling her eyes and scoffing. Quil and Embry quickly changed the subject to school and for the rest of the night they talked my ear off and left me no room to ask any more questions.

Layne, Carver, and I walked in silence the rest of the way home. I felt slightly miserable at the failed night, and the wind seemed to howl in sympathy.

--

"I'm going to get you drunk tonight."

"Excuse me?" I shut the book that I had been reading and looked up at Layne in confusion. It had been a week since Sam's party and I had taken to being a hermit and reading every book within my reach (I wasn't about to show my face to "the people of La Push" in case they planned on running away from me for no apparent reason). At the moment, I was reading Carver's book on the bountiful fish of Washington, so it wasn't that hard to put down.

"It's Margot's last night in Seattle until she leaves for her business trip. She won't be back until the morning of the wedding."

According to Layne, this was a coherent explanation. "So?"

"So, we're having my bachelorette party tonight instead."

"And why does this concern me getting drunk?"

Layne put on her famous mock-serious face and sat down on the edge of my bed. "Addison, you'll be going to college soon. You'll probably go to a lot of parties and make an ass out of yourself. I want your first time as a drunken clown to be with me."

I burst out laughing, "I'm touched, really, but I'll just be the designated driver tonight."

"Actually, Janine's pregnant, so she'll be the designated driver tonight. _You_ will be drunk."

Shocked, I realized she was being serious, "I'm getting drunk tonight with a bunch of thirty-year-olds? Don't I make an ass out of myself enough already?"

Layne chucked a pillow at me, "First of all, I'm still _cool_," I held back a smirk, "And second of all, you do. But being a drunkard is a whole new level of being an ass, and you're kind of already on your way of filling up the quota of idiocy."

I leaned back onto my pillow, sighing in defeat. She got up to leave but turned back around when she reached my door, "Addison?"

"Yea?"

"I am going to get you so drunk tonight, you'll be hung over for a week." I could hear her laughing all the way down the stairs.

--

:Jacob:

"_Ow_," I rubbed my head and looked around to see what had interrupted my sleep. Long black stilettos innocently stared at me from the sand.

"_Where_ did my shoes go?" I turned around to watch the source of the noise and saw a small crouched figure in tight, skinny jeans and a black halter top frantically digging around in the sand.

Instantly my pulse quickened and my throat dried out. "Addison?" Having never said it aloud before, her name tasted exquisite on my lips.

Her head whipped to where I was propped up against a log, "My shoes!" She dove for the heels laying next to me and promptly tripped over the log which lay between her and the shoes.

Now it was her turn, "_Ow_," she moaned with her face in the sand.

The smell of alcohol wrapped her like a bitter coating. Holding back the laughter which was bubbling in my stomach, I grabbed her by the arms and raised her to a sitting position. She gazed at me, wild-eyed. She wavered and threatened to topple over so I wrapped my arm around her, pleased to have a reason to be closer.

"What are you doing out so late?"

Not bothering to answer my question, she looked up at me with an accusatory glare, "It's _you_!"

Failing to see her point, I countered, "And it's _you_. Glad we got that established."

"Get off!" She smacked away my arm and made an attempt to stand up, only to fall back onto her knees. She resigned to sitting slightly further away from me.

Suddenly we fell into a stare-down, her glaring, and me staring back in amusement. I decided to break the silence, "Why in the world did you decide to go off and get drunk?"

She began to laugh wildly as if I had just told a joke. This time she answered the first question instead, "I felt like taking a walk!" Leaning into the small space between us, she lowered her voice into a whisper, as if she were telling a secret, "It comes in such pretty colors!"

"Alcohol?"

"Yea! And I kept getting so many free drinks!" She burst out into a fit of giggles.

"Well, that usually happens when you're getting hit on at a bar by old, perverted men with toupees and shady agendas," I replied, trying to keep some of the jealousy burning up inside me at bay.

The giggling stopped abruptly, "Agenda?" she asked, a look of horror creeping into her features.

"No, I'm sure they were just being nice."

Still, she looked sizably relieved, not picking up on my sarcasm.

"How about I walk you home?" I asked, standing up and offering her my hand.

She crossed her arms and legs stubbornly. "And what if you're an old man with a … shady toupee and an adenga?" she slurred.

"Agenda," I corrected.

"Aha! So you admit it!"

"Do I look old?"

Addison looked me up and down unabashedly. Even in her inebriated state I was stunned by the intensity of her green eyes flecked with light brown. Grudgingly, she said, "No."

"Do I look like I'm wearing a toupee?"

I leaned down to where she sat, my face inches from hers and offered my head. She grabbed my hair roughly and pulled, now fully participating in the game. "No," she sighed.

"So can I walk you home?"

Abruptly she stood up, "I can walk myself." Stumbling, she stepped over the log and began walking towards the docks.

I gave her a few seconds, "Your house is the other way!"

Without a word she turned around and began to stomp through the sand, passing me with determination.

I looked down to where she had left her heels, stifling a chuckle. I caught up with the few yards she had covered in a matter of seconds, "You forgot these."

Swiftly, she grabbed her heels and began to pummel me with them, "Why are you here?"

I gave up on holding back my laughter, "I live here!"

"Why – don't – you – just – run – away?" She screamed, hitting me with the delivery of each word.

I tore away the heels from her hand and with one arm, hoisted her over my shoulder, "You need to get to bed."

"Oh _woah_, put me down!"

"No, you're too annoying."

"Everything is upside-down!"

"Actually everything is right-side-up, you're the one who's upside-down." Silence followed as Addison worked the logistics over.

Moments passed as I jogged to her house. I heard a small whimper of defeat, "I don't even know your name."

"Jacob Black. Now do you have the keys to your house?" I put her down, right-side-up, and steadied her with one arm as I checked the flower pot on the porch for a key with the other.

"Pocket," she mumbled, pulling out the silver key from her pocket. She jabbed it into the door, missing the doorknob entirely. I had to applaud her persistence.

Gently taking the key from her hand, I unlocked the door and held it open for her. She didn't move; she had instead taken to openly staring at me. I gestured towards the door, but she didn't budge.

"You and your little friends could start a boy band, you know?"

"I don't think we're _little_ exactly."

"You all look the same. It could be like the Backstreet Boys, but much, much worse."

I rolled my eyes and wrapped my arm around her waste, ushering her inside.

"Do you sing?"

"Badly."

"Doesn't matter, technology can fix that," she said with a flat voice, having a particularly difficult time pronouncing 'technology'. "Do you dance?"

"Absolutely not."

"That might be a problem. We'll need to get you started on some lessons," she continued in a business-like tone. "You're good looking enough that it doesn't matter."

I froze, our faces less than two inches apart. Her warm breath glided over my skin like a whispered secret.

I almost kissed her.

"Actually, you're not good looking," she said, resuming her climb up the stairs as if we hadn't stopped. "You're great looking. You're _fantastic_ looking. So fantastic, that you have to run away from ugly people such as myself for no apparent reason."

"Addison, I wasn't running away from you – I mean – well, actually I was, but not because of you being ugly. You're being ridiculous if you think you're ugly. I mean, you're… That's beside the point. I just needed a moment to collect my thoughts and I was just so surprised that… Addison?" She stood at the landing of the stairs, staring at the wall in deep concentration.

"Hhm," she sighed. I realized with embarrassment that she hadn't even been listening to a word of my broken speech. "My room."

"You don't remember where your room is?"

She looked at me in surprise, as if I had only just appeared. The surprise turned into a glare, "Of _course _I know where my room is." She turned to the right and opened the door to a closet.

"Nice room."

She narrowed her eyes at me in challenge and stepped into the closet, stubbornly crossing her arms. I stepped in right after her, "It's cozy."

At her height, Addison was left glaring into my chest; I shook with silent laughter. It became a battle of wills; who would leave the closet first? "I think the vacuum cleaner is a nice touch."

"Shut up," she growled. I had the urge to inform her of her unbearable cuteness but something told me that she would probably pull out her heels again. After a short moment she looked up at me with wide, panicked eyes, "I have to pee!"

"Okay, where's the bathroom?"

"It's connected to my _room_," she whined in defeat, clutching her face in her hands.

I pulled her out of the closet and opened the door across the hall. Two dark figures lay on the bed and I lightly shut Carver's door. "We're never going to find it!" she moaned.

"Addison, there's only one door left up here."

"I hope it's my room!"

"Brace yourself in case it isn't," I countered sarcastically. Addison's worried expression instantly made me break into a grin. "Here we are!" We triumphantly entered her bedroom, as if a quest had just been completed.

She ran to the door on the adjacent wall and closed it behind her. I considered leaving and realized that it would probably be better to make sure she was asleep and not upchucking all over the walls first.

I sat down on the bed, taking a deep breath. The scent reminded me of the secret smell locked between the pages of a good book. The smell of trees after a rainstorm. Of a house warmed with home cooking. It was her smell.

"That's better," Addison grinned in satisfaction, re-entering her room and cutting my fantasizing short.

"Your shorts are inside out." She had attempted to change into her pajamas.

"_You're_ inside out," she retorted, pulling off the covers of her bed and jumping in.

"Brilliant. A natural born Einstein."

"So, will you stay or will you go?" Addison patted her bed in a nonchalant invitation, smiling dazedly.

I felt my face heat up, warmer than usual; I was blushing. "I'm going." But my feet remained rooted to their spot, adamantly still. I watched her as she crawled deep under the covers and groggily lay her head on the pillow, staring up at me sleepily.

"What? I don't even get a goodnight kiss?"

I leaned forward slowly, barely breathing, and grabbed her hand from where her fingers curled around the edge of her pillow. "Good night Addison Lansing," her hand was soft under my lips; I took my time to kiss each and every mountain and valley made by her knuckles, the vast plane of the back of her hand, her long fingers.

"Good night Jacob Black," she mumbled, her eyes already closed. Her hand fell limp in mine.

* * *

**One thing that really helps is when readers tell me their favorite part of the chapter (quote-wise) in the review. That way, I can understand what kind of stuff you like.**

**I had a scene where Layne and Addison were gallivanting around the beach at night, drunk, but I decided to cut it out. It was mildly funny, so if you want to read it, I'll post it with the next chapter, let me know.**

**Anyways, please leave a review! It would be much appreciated :D**

**Cetesy**


	3. Penitence

**Disclaimer: Don't own any recognizeable elements of Twilight.**

**Thank you to all of the reviewers/readers! This is a relatively long chapter, so ENJOY!**

Chapter Three. Penitence

:Addison:

The sun was too loud.

There was no other way to explain it. It was practically screaming through my window – _Rise and shine you drunken pixie!_

It felt as though my skull was trying to close in on my brain, crushing it. It felt as though my limbs were weighed down with lead. It felt miserable.

I wrapped my arms around my knees and curled up into a little ball under the covers. A little, hung-over ball of regret in a sea of screaming sunlight.

--

1:01 p.m. The neon green palindrome on the corner of the microwave leered at me. I stared back in equal disdain, slack on the kitchen stool in my pajamas.

When I heard the sudden _thud_, I would have turned around, reacted sooner, but my entire body's pace had been slowed down as if my limbs were tethered to various ropes like a puppet. Except the puppet master was apparently napping.

Layne walked into the kitchen slowly, also in pajamas, and I realized the sound had been the door opening. My auditory skills had evidently been heightened, much to my dismay.

We assessed each other wearily. Pale skin, gaunt eyes, knotted hair, and began to laugh. It started softly at first, but became contagious and soon we were shaking with it.

"Ow," Layne groaned, clutching her ears.

"Agreed," I mumbled, equally bothered by the ringing sound of our laughter.

She eyed my in amusement, "How did you get home last night?"

I searched my brain for answers, in response, it turned its back and resumed its resting, chiding me for my drunken escapades, "I have no clue."

"When the cab dropped us off at home, you wouldn't shut up about taking a walk. 'I have to, the sand is waiting for me'," she mimicked.

Not wanting to be put subject to any more of her taunts (a.k.a. examples of my varying degrees of idiocy) I slowly got up, "I think I'm going to take a shower."

"Hhm, good idea. I'll leave some coffee on the pot for you."

"Yea, thanks."

The first memory hit me as I was going up the stairs. The setting must have triggered it, because I suddenly remembered walking up these very stairs with Jacob Black.

Jacob Black? It wasn't possible. The same boy who had run away upon the moment he saw me most certainly did not aid me up these stairs.

The vague murmur of me informing him that he was 'fantastic looking' skittered across my mind.

Oh _no_.

A bout of fresh embarrassment gave me the energy to race up the stairs and slam my door. I slumped against it as if this would block out the memory from flooding in.

Little things trickled into my mind, like raindrops of terror. Staring into his back from a precariously upside-down position. The feel of my face buried in sand. Using my heels as a failed weapon. Warm skin pressed against the back of my hand.

His smile – **no** – his _smirk_.

I had made a complete fool of myself. It was irreversible. End of discussion. Idiot punch-buggy, no punch-backs.

I silently stepped into the shower, wanting to scream but scared of what it might do to my ears.

Using the loofah as my tool of absolution, I scrubbed viciously, willing Memory to Just. Go. Away.

--

The heat of the overused oven pulsed in slow waves, washing over my skin like a punishment. I was surrounded. Brownies, pies, a cake, cupcakes, cookies, flan. The smell of sugar had become intoxicating, but I didn't move from my stance behind the counter.

"I know you're having a hard time and all, but I love it when you get frantic like this."

I shot a glare at Layne. She backtracked, "Oh no, I mean – I'm just saying that it's a treat, for the rest of us. Not your pain, just…the results."

I rolled my eyes and resumed inventorying the baked goods with my eyes; I had fused all of my embarrassment and frustration into the sweet treats now laid out on the counter, as if stirring batter would absolve me of my stupidity.

I had always been a compulsive baker. Stress from school, anger from a fight, almost anything negative would trigger this. But I had most certainly outdone myself this time.

"So…what's your game plan?"

My head snapped to where Layne sat on the edge of the counter, "What?"

"Well, do you plan on baking yourself into oblivion or are you going to grow a pair?"

I shoved the plate of cookies aside and pulled myself onto the counter, sighing wearily, "I _cannot_ show my face again." It was a fact this time, not a whine as my previous rants to Layne had been.

"You should…go talk to him," Layne said cautiously. My eyes bugged and she continued slowly, "At least try to acknowledge last night, show your poker face, he'll respect you more if you own up to it."

Moments passed in silence as I mulled over Layne's words, arguing with myself. It was shame versus pride, but I already knew which would win.

"Maybe I could take some of this," I waved to the plates of baked goods, "with me. He could be distracted enough by the frosting to not laugh at me, right?"

Layne nodded encouragingly and I made to grab some of the plates (no point postponing it) but she stopped me by grabbing my hand, "Could you, maybe, leave the brownies?"

--

I stared at the wooden door, its paint grayed by the heavy rainfall, hoping I was at the wrong house. Taking a deep breath, I turned around and walked back down the porch steps for the third time. After walking a few yards away from the house, I squeezed my eyes shut, chiding myself for the cowardice.

For the fourth time, I turned back around and stared at the little house. Tightening my grip on the plate in my hands, I began to walk forward, kicking the sand in my wake.

I reached the door sooner than I had intended and came to an abrupt stop. Ripping one hand away from the plate, I reached towards the door, my hand curling into a fist, to knock.

"Wow, that's as far as she's gotten this entire time!"

I spun around, causing whip-lash and hissing to myself as I glanced around for the source of the noise. That's when I saw the coffee-brown skinned man-boy duck behind a red Volkswagen Rabbit. I recognized the sheepish grin on his face before he had ducked behind the car in a lame attempt to hide his gargantuan height: Quil.

"Great Quil, she probably saw us," I recognized the low pitch of Embry's voice and spotted a tuft of his hair peeking over another, larger, blue truck parked in front of the shed.

I blushed in outrage and stalked over to the shed, slamming the plate of cookies on top of the Rabbit, "Jacob Black!"

He stepped out from the shed, a dirty car part in one hand and a rag in the other, wearing a sheepish grin and khaki shorts.

"Hey Addison," he and Quil said at the same time as Quil stood up.

"Embry, I can see you, you're almost as big as the truck," Embry stood up from his stooped position, slightly put-out.

I turned to Jacob with a searching look, he retracted, "Hey, they were the one's hiding, I didn't even know you were out here."

"Liar," Embry grumbled, "You saw her _first_."

I looked to the three boys, and despite being almost a foot shorter than them, they visibly stooped under my glare, "Well, I made you something. They're called Sorry-I-made-an-ass-out-of-myself-last-night-Raspberry Cookies. Though, it looks like I'm not the only one making an ass out of myself."

"Sweet, can I have some?" I waved in consent to Embry's query and started to walk away.

"Addison, _wait_," a warm hand wrapped around my wrist and spun me around, "you should…stay."

I glanced to Quil and Embry who nodded encouragingly, and already my anger for them was washing away. I pulled my hand from Jacob's gently, "I was just going to drop these off, actually."

Quil seemed to take a visual cue from Jacob, "Hey, you could watch Jacob fix my truck's muffler. It's exciting stuff!" Somehow, I highly doubted that. I slowly inched away from the boys, and Jacob re-grabbed my hand, raising his eyebrows.

And then Embry, with his mouth full, said, "Hey you should get drunk and act in idiot more often! These are _good_."

This time, I ripped my hand away, "You _told _them?"

Jacob seemed to cringe at my words, "They would find out one way or another."

Quil smirked, "It's kind of hard to keep secrets between us."

"Impossible," Embry chuckled.

Angrily, I turned to Jacob, "Oh, and let me guess. You didn't even tell them, they just beat it out of you! Oh no? They must have just read your mind then!" He looked stunned for a second, then forced a small laugh. I heard Embry mumble something that sounded peculiarly like _damn_ under his breath.

I felt a rant coming on, "I came here to say _thanks_, for taking care of me, and _thanks_ for being nice. And _sorry_ for me being a clown and -," wait, this didn't sound like a rant – it was an angry thank you, "…and I think I'll just leave now."

Why did Jacob have such a wide freaking grin on his face? "_Or_, we could call it even and you could stay."

I shook my head, stepping away from the group, "No," I said, slightly quieter.

"Let's vote on it. All for Addison staying?" All three of them raised their hands. "Oops, sorry, majority rule. I guess you get to watch me fix a car muffler today," he smiled triumphantly.

"We like voting here," Quil started laughing and walked with Jacob into the shed.

"It's a pack thing," Embry said as he put his arm around my shoulders and led me in.

"Oh, so you consider yourselves dogs too?"

"_Ouch_," they hissed, almost simultaneously.

At first, I kept silent. I sat quietly on the bench in the corner as the three joked around playfully, occasionally asking me questions about Seattle. Was it hard to move from such a big city to La Push? Kind of. Did I miss my friends? No – I would see them around. Were the women sexier in the city (from Embry, of course)? No comment.

I had thought that they all looked the same. In such proximity I realized that their bodies may have been similar, but their faces quite distinct. Quil's was round-shaped and had naturally soft features. Embry was more rectangular, his grin taking up the majority of his face.

Jacob had a longer face, a surprisingly bright smile, and thick eyelashes that cast shadows over his chocolate-brown eyes. His lips were thin and a russet shade. The word _kissable_ came to mind. I shook my head as if to empty it of its ridiculous thoughts.

Enough time passed that I was at ease, sitting on the floor next to Embry as Quil and Jacob worked with the car parts laid out in front of them. But my mission wasn't over – I wasn't going to leave without asking. I had to know.

"Jacob?" I had decided that if he had already told Quil and Embry, there couldn't be any more shame in asking, "What exactly happened last night?"

He stopped what he was doing and looked up, baffled, "You don't remember?"

"Barely. I remember hitting you, and being carried, and falling a lot," it all came in a rush.

"Well," he hesitated, then began, "you kind of threw a shoe at me, which woke me up -"

"You were sleeping on the beach?"

Embry chuckled, "Trust me, you're not one to judge today." I blushed furiously as Jacob rolled his eyes and Quil shoved Embry.

"I like the openness. Anyways, I offered to walk you home and…then you got kind of angry -"

"You beat him with your shoes," interrupted Embry once again, now with an amused grin plastered on his face.

"Shut _up_," Jacob said as both Embry and Quil chortled. Suddenly I remembered shouting at Jacob, asking him why he'd run away as if I were a leper.

"Well, I don't think it was completely undeserved," I glared at Jacob challengingly.

"You're right," he sighed, offering an apologetic smile. How was I supposed to hold a grudge if he was going to smile at me like that?

"Okay, what else?" I grumbled.

"Erm… and then I took you up to your room and you went to bed."

I gave Jacob a baffled look, "That's it?"

Embry and Quil were looking at him with expressions similar to mine, but I suspected for very different reasons.

"You are so whipped!" Embry guffawed.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, feeling utterly confused.

Resigned, Quil turned to me, smirking, "Well, if you want the full version, we'll tell you."

Jacob was looking anxiously between us and somewhere in my stomach I felt fluttering, "You told Jacob that he would make a good backstreet boy," jibed Embry,

"And followed that by informing him that he is fantastic looking," Quil began to laugh.

"And got lost in your own house and ended up in a closet."

"And when you finally got to your room, you invited him to stay the night," Quil and Embry looked to me as if they were expecting some fantastic explosion, which, obviously, came.

"WHAT?" They nodded vigorously as Jacob pursed his lips, holding back a laugh, no doubt. "I would never, _ever_ invite you to stay the night," I vehemently hissed. When Jacob looked taken back, I back-tracked in a forced, kinder voice, "I mean, not that you are un-invitable for such a thing," with a surprised look from all three of them, I waved my hand as if to dismiss my last comment in nervousness, "I mean, I would personally never consider that. Not that there's something wrong with you. There's probably something wrong with me." My eyes bugged, "Oh, no, I didn't mean _that_ way. I'm completely…fine. I mean, there isn't anything wrong with _that_. I just," I took a deep breath, "I like men, okay? Not that there's anything wrong with liking women, as a women. I have a friend who's probably a lesbian. Actually maybe asexual - " my rant was interrupted by my own shriek.

"What are you _doing_?" My voice came muffled for under Jacobs hand; he had covered my mouth.

He looked genuinely concerned and was examining me as if I had two heads, "I didn't know how else to make you stop. I think you stopped breathing somewhere during that rant." He couldn't conceal the amusement in his voice, "You looked like you were about to explode."

I looked at him pointedly, prompting him to remove his large hand from my mouth as Quil and Embry sniggered in the background.

"I wasn't going to _explode_," I countered, feeling sheepish. Jacob rolled his eyes and shot my a smug smile.

Another yelp sounded from my mouth, and this time my face turned furiously red. All three boys looked to me in concern. My leg was vibrating. I glanced down to see that my pocket had lit up and realized that my phone had rung.

_What's taking so long?_ read Layne's text. "Um… dinner's ready," I lied. Jacob furrowed his eyebrows, seeming to see through the lie, but shifting to the side to let me go anyways.

"See you later," it could have been a statement, but in his lips it sounded like a question. I turned to see him sporting an amused expression which didn't match his previously desperate tone. I felt a tug somewhere behind my navel.

It became apparent that despite whatever answer I gave, I _would_ be seeing him later, or sooner.

I rolled my eyes and shrugged, trying to seem blasé, "Whatever."

--

"Addison, can you get the door?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because it's easier if you get it."

"For you or for me?"

"Both. No work for me, and exercise for you."

"Brat."

"Hey, I didn't eat a whole plate of brownies."

Right on time, Layne stalked into the living room where I lay on the couch smirking back at her and narrowed her eyes. Without a word she proceeded to open the front door, which was right next to the couch on which I lay.

I got up from my seat and bounded over to her, setting my chin on her shoulder as she glanced over with a small smile and pulled open the door.

"Hi," rumbled the baritone voice.

I immediately ducked behind her.

"Hi Jacob," Layne beamed.

So much for _see you later_.

"Addison?" Jacob sounded hesitant.

"She's not here," I said from behind Layne's shoulder. I was sure she was rolling her eyes right about now.

"Jacob, would you like to come inside and wait until Addison shows up?"

"That sounds great," they shared a look that didn't go unnoticed. I pinched Layne, still cowering behind her and occasionally peeking over her shoulder to glare at Jacob.

"We just finished dinner, but there are still some slices left over if you'd like to help yourself." Suddenly I regretted pinching Layne.

Jacob glanced at me, smiling slyly, "Yea, I think I'd like that."

When Layne turned around to lead him into the kitchen, I ended up facing at both of them. I tried an odd sort of maneuver to get behind her again, but realized this would just expose my back to Jacob and settled on reuniting with the couch as they left for the kitchen.

Maybe a full thirty seconds passed before I burst into the kitchen.

"What are you, a stalker?"

Jacob spun around on the seat of the barstool and grinned brightly, his face lighting up, "Something like that."

Layne seemed reproachful at my attitude towards our guest and settled with glaring at me. She changed tactics, and I could tell she was feeling exceptionally cruel today, "I'm going to go drop some pizza at Carver's store. He might be working late."

Despite the fact that Carver _had_ been working late, what with it being summer and the fishing season gaining, I knew this was more of a ploy to irritate me. I delivered a good kick to her shin as she left the kitchen with a triumphant smile.

"What's wrong Addison? Aren't you happy to see me?" He said with mock concern.

I sat myself down on the barstool next to his angrily (if it is actually possible for one to sit angrily), "First you run away from me and now you follow me around. Care to explain, Dr. Jekyll?"

"Nope," Jacob replied, seeming to exude a certain giddiness.

I slumped, unable to stay angry at someone who kept grinning at me like that, "I wish you hadn't told your friends."

He shrugged apologetically, "I can't hide much anything from them. Though, I am sorry for Embry's perverseness, although he's usually worse."

I shuddered jokingly, "You should have him tied up."

"We tried once; he made a jibe about it being kinky and I haven't been the same since."

My laughter resulted in me slouching into the barstool, quickly realizing that my legs had found their way to his. I quickly retreated, chiding myself for relishing the contact of our bare skin.

He pretended not to notice, "Still mad?"

I shook my head and replied, feeling bold, "But you'll have to make it up to me."

He raised an eyebrow playfully, "What makes you think that I will?"

"I'll kick your ass if you don't," I replied nonchalantly, trying to ignore his sculpted torso.

"No chance, you're too weak," as if to make his point, he made to grab my wrist. In return I kicked his leg, only to feel immense pain jolt through my leg.

_Ouch_.

I cursed and tried to grab my foot to ease the pain but he had it in his hands before I could blink.

He clutched my foot tightly, "You okay?" His hands burned into my foot as he gently massaged it, and I wondered if it was because of the pain.

I laughed at my prior arrogance, "I'm fine. I guess I won't be kicking your ass anytime soon." Jacob still stared at my worriedly, but I began to giggle uncontrollably until I finally had to wrench my foot out of his hands. "That tickles," I said simply.

Jacob finally relaxed, "How can I possibly make it up to you? How does someone amount to your one-girl freak show exactly?" I realized he wasn't talking about my foot anymore and we were back on the subject of his payment.

"I'll think of something."

He leaned back into his chair and folded his hands in his lap, "I'm sure you will."

Eight slices of pizza, a liter of soda, and cheesy horror flick later, we found ourselves at my front door.

"You won't be too scared of the dark tonight?" Jacob teased.

"I'll survive. And if I don't, I'll show up on your doorstep with a night-light."

He started backing away, stepping backwards down the porch steps while still looking at me, "Good night Addison."

"Good night Jacob," I laughed lightly, confused by the surge of déjà vu.

He finally turned away and bounded down our driveway and along the sidewalk, occasionally glancing back as I stood on the threshold, unable to look away.

**I would GREATLY appreciate any and all feedback on the story so far. Tips for improvement, favorite quotes, creative ideas, criticism, you name it. **

**Have a fantastic day!**

**Cetesy**

* * *


	4. Fairytale

**Author's Note:**

**So I am horribly late with this update...I mean, I realize that I must have updated about half a year ago? Close to...**

**Still, this chapter has been in the making for quite a while, and I had a difficult time writing the end of it, which would account for the delay (apart from me sheer laziness/busy life).**

**Anyways, enough with the rambling, hope you enjoy the chapter! Thank you all for the reviews I have received! They are the only thing that reminded me to come back to this story!

* * *

  
**

Chapter Four. Fairytale

:Jacob:

Who knew that imprinting turned you into a Disney-freaking-princess?

Birds could be flittering around my head. Squirrels could be dressing me in the morning (if I bothered dressing).

I even caught myself whistling.

What kind of tool _whistles_?

Me, apparently.

I had practically lost the ability to be irritated. My jaw hurt from smiling, and, of course, I didn't care.

I gravitated towards her, constantly. Even if I had wanted to, I couldn't bring myself to walk away (and why would I want to?). Not after the first time I had run away, which had been painful in itself.

It was difficult not to assault her every time I saw her. And, of course, I mean that in the most gentlemanly way possible (after all, I'm not Embry-the-walking-erection).

She didn't know anything, and I couldn't bring myself to telling her.

Comments like _you're a moron_ and _wuss_ were thrown at me by the pack and myself in equal increments, with reason. I should tell her. I could tell her. But I didn't.

One: not many people can accept the idea of a man turning into a large furry dog (with a formidable diet of elk and deer) at will. I didn't blame them.

Two: if Addison is anything like the person I was – am, she wouldn't take kindly to the idea of imprinting. After all, before I imprinted, I perceived it as some venomous bond that took away your will to love by choice.

I know better now. I realized that this was more than love. It was gravity. And I wasn't being controlled, I was just complete. It was as natural as breathing.

"Why don't you tell her that?" was Quil's query when I described the revelation.

Again, I knew that if I were on the other side of the fence, some random acquaintance informing me that they were born to be my so-called _soul mate_ would seem crazy, very Disney-freaking-princess-ish.

"So you're just going to let her… _fall_ in love with you?" Embry had asked me, guffawing.

That was exactly my plan (my stupid, idiotic, bound-to-fail, naïve plan).

Again, insults like _idiot_ and _putz_ were thrown around. Because, realistically, why should she love me? A relatively lazy, future-less, rampant, stuck-as-a-16-year-old (with the body of a twenty-something) boy was not much of a match for a college-bound, city-faring, and I-don't-know-much-else-about-her girl.

That quickly became my greatest fear. She'd see me as the creepy _stalker_ (which, Quil informed me, I was on my way of becoming) and then go off to college. Probably meet lots of men. Probably _be_ with lots of men. Well, I'd be sure to break their necks before they touched her, but still.

And she didn't have to love me back. I wouldn't force her to. I simply needed to be with her. Anything less left an ache deep inside me that, on bad days, could drive me to near insanity (as if I wasn't borderline mental to begin with).

One thing was for certain. I was not letting her walk away. Not without a fight.

Not ever.

--

:Addison:

It was impossible to hide from them.

At first I used excuses (lame, pointless excuses). I was busy (doing _what_, exactly?). I had books to read (not really), things to bake (yea, if I wanted to get _fatter_), places to go (get real).

And despite my fantastic lying skills (sure, sure), they didn't believe me. Or, they didn't care.

We went shopping. Well, to be honest, we went "shopping for women" as Embry put it. We went hiking. This mostly consisted of me feeling winded, the rest of them rolling their eyes, and Jacob eventually offering a piggy-back ride while I grudgingly agreed.

Kim was usually the only other girl with us, which made my life more awkward, because if her face wasn't glued to Jared's, then they were constantly whispering to each other, as if no one else existed. We may as well not have.

Occasionally, I convinced Leah to come out with us. This made the rest uneasy, but it was easier to have her around, because then I wasn't the only one who looked onto the shirt-less, rambunctious (endearing, hilarious) group of boys with (mock) disdain. From her anti-social behavior and cynicism (traits familiar to myself) I could tell she _needed_ to get out. Whether by choice or not.

But this time, I was not going out. No way. _No_. I was already in my pajamas for goodness' sake! My make-up was long ago washed off. For once I had a good book in which to get lost. My night was called for.

I was not going out.

"You're going out," Seth grinned at me through the screen door.

I stared back from the other side, arms crossed, gritting my teeth and shaking my head.

"It'll be fun. We're having a bonfire! You said yourself you've never been to one," Seth stepped closer to the screen door, as I took a step back, "Well, now you get to go to one!"

Of course I was going to have fun. I always did. But tonight I wanted to be a hermit. I wanted to read, watch TV aimlessly, and not care how I looked in front of a large group of fantastic looking men… boys.

"Come _on_, Addison! Jake's going to kill me if you don't come," Seth looked at me pleadingly and I felt myself faltering under his puppy-dog gaze.

Wait, _what_? "What do you mean, _Jake's going to kill you_? Did he ask you to drag me out of my own house?"

He looked around sheepishly, not meeting my eyes, "If I say no, will you come?"

Unbelievable. "Why couldn't he do it himself?"

"He was… uh," Seth began to blunder, still not meeting my gaze, "busy?"

"Great, then he'll understand when I say I'M BUSY." I began to step further back. I already had my hand on the doorknob when Seth swung open the screen door frantically.

"Addison, don't make me do this," he said warningly.

He was a foot taller than me. I knew that. He was much stronger. I knew that too. But I was not going out, damn it!

I grabbed the umbrella that hung on the wall next to the door and held it in front of me in what I perceived to be a threatening manner. Seth didn't seem to think so. "Do what?" In retrospect, I wish I hadn't asked.

In one swift movement, Seth had his arm wrapped around my thighs and flung me over his back, "It's either your wrath or his. And honestly, you're kind of puny, Addison."

I was too shocked to scream just yet, and settled with prodding him in the back with my umbrella. Of course, it was sweet, harmless, little (relative to the rest) Seth, and I couldn't possibly _try_ to hurt him, though I doubt I would have made a dent.

"What is it with all of you La Push boys? How can you feel so entitled to just grab us and fling us over your backs like luggage?" It was very difficult to raise my voice while swaying side to side, partially upside down, but I did my best.

"And by _us_, you mean…" Seth trailed off, chuckling.

"Us!" The collective us. "Women kind! People of the female gender being discriminated against throughout the ages for being supposedly dainty. You try wearing a corset Seth!"

Seth began to bark with laughter and sped up when we reached the sand of the beach. I was bouncing around haphazardly when his laughter finally subsided, "I think there's a little too much blood in your head right now, try not to get dizzy."

Without warning, he set me right side up. I glimpsed a roaring fire with various logs strewn around it in a circle before I knocked into something very warm and hard.

"Expecting rain?" Jacob looked down at me with a bemused expression.

I blinked back until sparkles weren't popping in my peripheral vision. In an answer to his question I whacked him across his stomach with my umbrella and began to walk away.

Instead, he grabbed the other end of my umbrella and pulled me to his side, "Addison, I'd like you to meet my sister, Rachel. Rach, this is Addison."

A woman (twenty-something, I guessed) with Jacob's nose and eyes smiled at me, holding out her hand. "Jacob won't shut up about you. It's great to finally meet you!"

I shook her hand and smiled back, glancing up at Jacob with a raised eyebrow. He looked straight ahead.

Paul bounded up to our small gathering outside of the bonfire circle, grabbing Rachel's hand, "Hey, we're about to start now, come sit by me."

I was stunned. I never imagined Paul to sound so… _tender_. With a smile and a wave, they turned around and headed towards a log to take their seat by the fire.

"Your sister, she just got in town today?"

"Yesterday. She was on vacation," Jacob narrowed his eyes when Paul wrapped his arm around Rachel.

"That's… creepy." I heard a growl and whipped my head around to see who it was, and saw Jake, burning a hole into the back of Paul's head.

He blinked out of his reverie when I whacked him with my favorite weapon once again, "Why did you make me come out here?"

He seemed to be trying to contain his excitement, "Billy's going to tell us some of the old Quileute legends tonight."

Okay, so this was probably ten times better than staying at home and reading a book. But I wasn't about to admit to it.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to find a seat."

"But I saved a seat for you," he said a matter-of-factly.

"I know," I smirked and crossed the circle, settling on sitting next to Embry (hoping that he would _attempt_ to be a decent human being tonight).

"Um, Addison?" Embry looked at me uncomfortably, shifting slightly away.

"Save it, I'm not moving. You're not making me move. Jacob is not making me move. Now shut up and listen to some damn Quileute legends!"

Shut up he did. And across the circle, Jacob glared back (at myself, or Embry, I couldn't tell) and settled into his seat against a lone log.

I raised my eyebrows challengingly, and he stared back, his face now smooth. Suddenly I felt as if my eyes were tethered to his, and we were stuck in some staring contest tango where I couldn't look away. Breathing became difficult and heat rushed to my face, suffocating me; I had an inkling that the fire had nothing to do with it.

It was only when Billy finally began to speak, his authoritative timber flowing through the circle, that I was able to rip my eyes away from Jacob and become riveted by the tales which Billy spun.

--

:Jacob:

It was unusually warm as I walked Addison home after the bonfire. As I glanced at her wide eyes (and I seriously could not remember having seen her blink since the bonfire) I began to wonder how close she was to running for the hills.

"Well?"

She took in a sharp intake of breath, startling me, "Amazing!"

I raised my eyebrows in surprise.

She continued, "Those stories were so…haunting!"

_Oh_. I became rigid, bracing myself for it.

"I can't believe I almost didn't come," Addison began laughing as she kicked a pebble. My stomach did a somersault.

"So you liked it?" She nodded her head vigorously. _Good_.

Of course she wasn't about to be horrified by stories of werewolves. That was it – they were just stories for her. Now if I were to change into a towering wolf right in front of her, she would probably have a different reaction.

Would she think I was a monster? Would she think I was a freak? Not much else seemed likely, and the realization sent a jolt of pain through me. I tried not to let her see me wince.

Suddenly, Addison turned to me and narrowed her eyes, "Serious question: why aren't there any girl werewolves in the stories?"

I tried not to role my eyes as Leah's scowl popped into my head, "Serious answer: I don't know."

She cocked her head to the side, raising an eyebrow. I sighed, "What do you want me to say? That humanity is out to get the female sex and the old legends are inherently misogynistic and therefore mistaken?"

Addison laughed and shoved me playfully (of course, I didn't budge), "That's more like it." She paused thoughtfully, "It was a good story though, like a twisted fairytale."

It was my turn to laugh, "Fairytale? In what world is that _Disney_?"

"You know - the whole imprinting thing." Addison rolled her eyes, and my stomach did a turn, "Love at first sight, soul mates, and all that jazz."

I bit my tongue as a voice in the far corner of my mind reminded me that this is exactly what I had been thinking about imprinting all along. The reminder didn't make her comment sting any less. "Is that what you think? I mean, Billy described it as _more_ than that."

Addison chuckled lightly, looking serene, as if this conversation were merely a chat about the metaphysical aspects of life, something _other_. How could she know that the mere four inches between our shoulders were charged with more energy than what it took to power the city of Seattle? I faltered, wondering if she would ever reciprocate the undiluted _adoration_ I felt.

She responded, bringing me back to the conversation at hand and out of my own muddled mind, "How could it be _more_? If it happens on sight, the only basis of the supposed love is whatever visual was received. It's a bit too Shakespeare for me. I mean, Romeo and Juliet, good for them, sure. But it's not like Romeo took the time to ask Juliet her favorite song, or learn about any morbidly annoying habits she may have had. He dismissed her as the Sun and they made pretty. Is that real love? Is that the kind of love that makes your heart ache? Or is it obsessive infatuation?"

For the first time since I had become a werewolf, all of the warmth seeped out of me. The slight wind left goose bumps on my arms, and I stared, slack jawed, into nothingness. "Sorry, I'm rambling," Addison turned back from her porch step, looking concerned, yet I didn't remember ever reaching her house. "Jacob? Are you okay?"

I turned back to her, avoiding her gaze and looking right over her head, I mumbled, "I gotta go."

I ran. Away. As far as I could get. As I ran, I didn't let her words get to me. I concentrated hard on the feel of the hard ground beneath my feet, the leaves and branches brushing my shoulders, and the whisper of the wind as I rushed past. When my legs finally gave out, miles from the homes of La Push, I knelt on the forest floor and slumped against a tree, letting the riot of thoughts flood my mind, extinguishing the numbness.

Addison was right, of course. I had no basis to loving her, and yet, I continued to. As my heart wrapped itself in a coat of despair, I gazed out onto the ocean. The stars. The vast, midnight sky. I gazed back at the universe that constantly seemed to be pitted against me.

* * *

**Before you start throwing rocks at me, just know that I did not intend for the end to be angsty. And really, I will keep the angst to a minimum - but sometimes, the characters just kind of take over, you know? Jacob wanted to run, so I had to let him run!**

**Anyways, you know the drill, let me know what your favorite part was in this chapter, and leave any ideas or thoughts of what you'd like to see in the future! Thanks!  
**


End file.
